


突发脑洞07

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [45]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	突发脑洞07

黑化脑洞。  
排列组合的黑化糕饼。  
双性注意。便器play注意。尿液中出注意。

黑化糕的场合，大概就是糕在拍摄的时候出了意外。  
然后角色是个很偏执病态的人，撞到后脑之后醒过来，糕没有失忆，但是性格认知上产生偏差。简单来说就是混淆了原本的自己和角色。  
其实也不是......  
饼那么可爱，糕就很想独占嘛。  
平时又舍不得怎样，所以出了意外，其实是释放了压抑的欲望罢了。  
然后表现得其实很正常，搞得谁都不知道，饼觉得有点怪，但是就以为是脑震荡后遗症，过段时间就好了。  
没有想过糕开始了慢慢的调教这种。  
一开始是往饼的食物饮品里放精液，一点点加，驯化他习惯吃精液。  
然后洗澡的时候一起，浴缸里让饼坐在他身上，借着水流和泡沫玩弄饼的乳首。  
说骚话，让饼习惯语言羞辱这种。  
慢慢的，就算饼觉得很奇怪也已经适应了，然后糕就露出真面目了！  
黑化，控制欲，独占欲。  
等饼发现的时候，自己已经习惯精液的气味和被玩弄了。  
doi的时候也比正常糕粗暴很多，一定会强势玩弄，每次都会深喉口爆，让饼吃掉，还要伸出舌头检查。检查的时候会用手指夹着冰的舌头玩弄，拽出来一点，压下去，搞得饼每次都口水滴滴答答的。  
玩雌穴也是的！每次都射进子宫里，然后用假唧唧堵住。  
完全把饼调教成便器的感觉。不过......  
虽然很糟糕的说着羞辱性的话，还是会抱着饼洗干净身体，随时注意他有没有因此不舒服。  
还会尿在饼的后穴里，然后不许漏出来，让他自己去排干净，然后用温水清洁，故意多灌进去一点，然后揉着饼因为灌入温水鼓起来的肚子后入他。  
不止如此，还都拍下来了哦。  
饼穿着男友衬衫微笑双peace，脸上还有精液的照片。  
M开脚自己分开双穴的照片。  
被压着深喉的视频，被操到失禁的视频......  
全都录下来了。  
但是饼没有生气啦。  
能够感受到糕的爱，有一点绝望的深刻的爱。  
会接受哦。  
而且白米糕芝麻糕都是糕啦！  
饼才不介意呢！  
然后慢慢的，被饼的“我爱你”“我喜欢你”“什么样子都喜欢”治愈了的糕。  
终于！恢复了！  
一开始对黑化期间的记忆没概念，后面觉得饼很奇怪。  
就......早上口交唤醒，还要他尿在自己后穴里什么的......  
“这样子我真的尿不出来，而且你会不舒服！”  
还有就是吃饭的时候会要求精液啊......  
发现饼胸部也变大了，乳头也敏感了，而且有时候doi的时候会溢出一点白色汁液。  
糕真的超级惊恐了，自己失忆期间干了啥？  
然后发现了自己藏起来的录像带和照片，一张一张一个一个看下去......  
揉着饼的胸部，把原来只是小鼓包的胸口揉开，乳头也被夹上夹子，而且还用吸奶器吸出可怜巴巴的一点儿奶。  
以及别的。  
记起来了。  
糕：我觉得我还是死掉比较好。  
饼：？？？  
对于自己做的事情非常抱歉，但是又特别感动饼一直说自己喜欢他。  
不过对于黑化的自己让饼养成的习惯，还是很无语啦！

饼黑化的场合......  
还是很正常。  
天蝎本来就有点病娇嘛。  
就是非常的有独占欲那种吧，记仇！  
糕是不会觉得不对的，反而会比较开心。  
啊，真是正常。


End file.
